Cruel Intentions
by Herb of the Loom
Summary: [AU]Inuyasha get's transfered into the most hollywood school in the city: Nadakai High School, where he meets the ever beautiful model, Kagome. When he finds out her horrible secret he tries everything to protect her, even if she doesn't want him to.
1. Mysterious: Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
A/N: Basically Boss Lady wrote this chapter. Literally. Anyway, this is Chapter 1 of Cruel Intentions, so please enjoy it!!  
  
*--*--*  
  
Cruel Intentions  
  
Chapter 1: Mysterious : Kagome  
  
I remember when the new student arrived. I remember it as if it were yesterday. He was in my grade, 11, but in a totally different class, class a opposed to my class c. He was odd looking, which intrigued me, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. He seemed a bit moody, though, and I didn't know is I would like him with that attitude. I found out, sooner than I wished, the answer to my question.  
  
It was third day of his school entrance, and he was in my honor math class, basically the class with all the really really smart people who have an IQ of between 120 and on. At lunch the day before he first came to our class I heard the daily gossip that he had an IQ of around 145.  
  
But no matter how smart he was he lacked the manners and social skills, as I had seen in past encounters. He was very rude, ignorant, and egotistical when it came to sports and competitive events.  
  
By the way, my name is Kagome Higurashi, 11th grader at Nadakai High School, and a super model in my off time (which means every day after school and on weekends full time). I told the agency that I had to go to school, so they modified my schedule and worked around my education needs.  
  
Anyway, back to school. The first thing he ever said to me was, "Hi, I'm Inuyasha." I mean, come on people. Inuyasha? What kind of name is that? He called himself dog demon. Now that gets you thinking. I knew her was different from then on. And, to make things worse, he told me, on a very HOT day in math, to move from my seat, because it was his from that day on. See, I sat by the window, and being that it was so hot out we kept the windows open. So I had the best seat. Scratch that. Now HE had the best seat.  
  
I told him no, since I really didn't want to sweat and make myself look all tired for my photo shoot right after school. He called me a bitch. I was completely offended! So, of course, I called him a bastard and some other nasty things a professional model such as I shouldn't have even been thinking of.  
  
At that I stormed out of the classroom with white-hot rage, and went to the roof (which was very hard to get up onto) and cried. I had done this many times considering the fact that my feelings got hurt rather easily. Was it my fault that my life was screwed up and nobody cared about me? Except maybe Eri, my best friend, and Naraku, my boyfriend. Naraku said he loved me, but recently I've doubted that confession, considering the fact that he is always insulting me and putting me down every time I thought I've done right.  
  
I heard someone climb up to the roof and sit next to me. I didn't have to look up to know who it was. Eri always knew when I was sad, and she always came up to comfort me. Not a lot of people liked me. Because I was invited to ritzy parties with people like Ayumi Hamazaki, Takey and Tsubasa, Matsushima Nanako, and Toyokawa Etsushi. The girls all swooned and asked if I could arrange a date with them. Some were very cold, but I could understand that. I guess they felt intimidated. But I had no intention of quitting my passion for some angry girls, avoided eyes, and guys asking to see if my bust was actually as big as it was on TV.  
  
Eri had been my best friend since my first year in junior high school. Back then I was so popular and in with all the cliques, I didn't have to worry about new students and getting verbally abused by the man I loved.  
  
"Kagome-chan." Eri said as she put a reassuring arm around my shoulders. I leaned on her and cried, like she had let me so many times before. "Did he hurt you again?"  
  
"No." I said between sobs. Eri was always telling me to get off Naraku, but how could I do that? He was the only man that loved me, other than my family and Eri. "It was the new student. He bullied me . . .and called me a bitch." Okay, so maybe it was a stupid reason for crying, but I was so used to the word being used at every ending of my boyfriends' sentences that, whenever I heard the word, I wanted to cry.  
  
"Oh . . .well, that's not so bad. He barely knows you." Eri said, I could hear the smile in her voice. "He probably says that to all the girls."  
  
I sniffed. Eri, even though she's was basically saying that he insulted every woman he met, sure had a way with words.  
  
*--*--*  
  
I had come to the realization that Naraku and work is not a good mix. I was told to smile my happiest smile, and the second they said cheese he slithered out. To make a long story short I ruined the photo with a horrified look with daisies in my hair and a flower patch background.  
  
We stopped working and I ran up to him, slapped him, and yelled a bunch. He yelled back and lowered my self- esteem by 3 points. I don't even know why I started it.  
  
He grabbed me by the elbow and pulled me outside, ready to rant and rage some more. And I was all for going with him, knowing that if I didn't he'd probably hit me. But something stopped me. A someone that I noticed with a very surprised sort of anger.  
  
Inuyasha, standing on the corner we were heading toward, a cigarette in his mouth and a girl on his arm. I was mad, for some reason, but not mad enough to risk my face being bruised and causing more work for my make-up artist.  
  
I recognized the girl, tall, thin, long black hair, and fashionable clothes. She was smiling and looking lovingly at Inuyasha, like he was the only one she could blink her oversized lashes at.  
  
I wanted to gag, maybe because Naraku had slammed me into an alley wall and maybe because I didn't like the scene.  
  
The slamming brought my attention zooming back to my fuming boyfriend. He was pissed.  
  
"Why did you go to the photo shoot today? I told you we were going on a date right after you were done with school." He growled, his voice was deep and dangerous.  
  
His long, wavy, black hair fell into his eyes but he paid not one inch of thought towards it and continued glaring at me.  
  
"I . . .I . . ." oh great, very intelligible Kagome. Now he's going to take advantage of you!  
  
And he did. Well, at least tried to as he reached toward the front of my shirt and smirked.  
  
A fist was planted into his cheek and he went flying.  
  
I screamed, but not for him, because I was being lifted up and over my savior and onto the street again.  
  
"Hey bastard. Ever think girl's don't like guys rippin' off their shirts?" his voice was a deep growl, his tone a sort of murmur because of the cigarette hanging on his lip. He wore baggy black pants and a dressy white- collar shirt. He looked oddly familiar but my brains were way too scrambled to pin point who.  
  
"And what's it to you, kid?" Naraku spat as he wiped his chin of blood and spit. A tooth flying out of his mouth as well as blood.  
  
I ran forward and grabbed Naraku's arm. "Let's just get out of here. Don't fight, please." I pleaded.  
  
Naraku brushed me off and automatically lunged at my rescuer. I closed my eyes and just listed to the battle sounds, too afraid to look. I had a weak stomach.  
  
When I dared open my eyes again, after 5 minutes of listening, it was only the cigarette wielding 'kid'. He held Naraku by the collar of his shirt and threw him in a trashcan near by.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, his voice a little raspy and blood dripping from his lip and cheek.  
  
Then, as if my mind had woken up from sleep mode, I recognized this man. Inuyasha, no duh!  
  
"Inuyasha!" I yelled and almost tackled him. "Why did you do that?!" I yelled.  
  
"Wha-what? I thought you'd appreciate it!" he yelled back as he tried to pry my hands off his throat. He was gentle, I noticed after I had calmed down.  
  
I pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and stamped it into the pavement. "That's a bad habit, idiot." I muttered as I stood and put my hands on my hips and smirked.  
  
He got on his hands and knees and tried to pull it out from under my shoe. "You bitch! That was my last one!"  
  
I felt the faint tingle of tears but for some reason it wasn't as strong as before, when he hadn't just saved my life. I lowered my arms and frowned.  
  
I looked down, shedding a blush but hiding it behind my bangs. "Thank you, for standing up for me." I whispered and ran from the alley, leaving him to ponder.  
  
By the way, while I was running I saw the girl who was hanging off Inuyasha's arm, stopped to glare, and continued running. Don't ask me what possessed me to do that, but something inside me had made me mad when I saw them together.  
  
*--*--*--*  
  
Sooo??? Well, I wanted to stray from The Nun and the Sinner for a while, cause I didn't really want to think of ways to make Kagome-chan meet Inuyasha. I'm taking a break from that religion and going on to a school fic. You know everyone's doing them!!  
  
Lol  
  
Anyway, was that a good first chapter? I hope I get a lot of reviews. This being a school fic, and there are soooo many about, I don't know if this one will be as successful as TWG. Oh well, here's to trying!  
  
Also, the POV of the chapter's will flip-flop between Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
So next chapter is an INUYASHA POV chapter. Okay?  
  
Yippeee!!!  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Chapter 2: Accent : Inuyasha  
  
Summary: Inuyasha meets a girl with a funny accent, Kagome's ex-step sister. Coping with the weird feelings he has whenever the dark haired beauty (Kagome) is around him is hard enough. Now he's got himself on the shit-list of the bitchiest boxer, Kagome's boyfriend, Naraku.  
  
Can't wait! 


	2. Accent : Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own em!  
  
A/N: AHHH!! This chapter was like pulling teeth. I hate beginning a story I deleted what I wrote like TEN times! But now it's flowing. Finally!! Tee hee!! Enjoy my peeps!  
  
INUYASHA'S POV  
  
*--*--*  
  
Chapter 2: Accent : Inuyasha  
  
I was actually dreading seeing her again. After punching her boyfriends' lights out I really didn't want to see how she was going to look at me. So I avoided her, gaining a weight of gossip bouncing off my head. Like: "Did they secretly go out and break up?" etc.  
  
But avoiding her wasn't easy. She was in every friggen class I had! Plus she ate lunch at the table just behind mine. I ate tensely and my friends looked at me.  
  
"Dude, you okay?" Miroku, my perverted best friend, asked. Though he's a major "Mind-in-the-gutter" kind of guy he's got a good heart. . .sometimes. He was looking at me with concern and that's the last look you want from him.  
  
"I'm fine, shut up." I growled at him.  
  
He already jumped off the topic and was leaning down to the ground as far as possible.  
  
"Whoa a thong!" he whispered a little too loudly. She heard.  
  
I rolled my eyes and stood, ready to throw out my trash, ignoring the loud smack I knew had been inflicted upon Miroku's face. What an idiot.  
  
Something stopped me from my trek toward the school. A hand to my face. I stopped dead in my tracks and face. . .her.  
  
She had tears in her eyes, I didn't know why. She stood there, her hand cocked for another slap. I grabbed her wrists before she could inflict any more pain.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, girl?!" I yelled, out of sheer surprise, not anger.  
  
She wretched her hands out of my grip and kicked at me, luckily she missed. She had pointed shoes on.  
  
She glared up at me and I a little startled by the fierceness. She hadn't ran and that surprised me even more then the slap.  
  
"You jerk! How could you do such a thing?!" she yelled. I felt everyone's eyes on us but I was more intent on hearing what the hell I did.  
  
"Wha--." I started to say but she got in my face. I felt very uncomfortable.  
  
"You started a battle! Now I'll never get away form Naraku! All because you punched him in the nose!" she yelled. I swallowed. Shit! Just what I was trying to avoid!  
  
But I kept my cool and took a step back. I really didn't feel like having my head bit off.  
  
"Listen, I punched that guy out of defense, he was bugging me." Okay, maybe that really didn't make sense. Technically he hadn't done ANYTHING to me, just pissed me off.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. I guess she noticed my blunder. "He was bugging YOU? I t-thought you said. . ." she trailed off and looked at the ground, totally unaware of the audience around her.  
  
"That I was protecting you?" I asked, finishing her sentence. I received a nod. I swallowed again. My reputation was shot if our audience thought THAT of me. "Yeah right." I thought up something quickly. "You're just a loudmouthed annoying supermodel. Why would I want to save YOU?"  
  
She looked up angrily. "I'm so sorry it had to be like that!" she retorted angrily. Tears were still in her eyes and I had the urge to dash them away for her. Why? I have no clue.  
  
"And anyway, I can understand his lust for you. I mean, every guy's gotta break loose sometimes, right? I mean, since he thinks you're hot and stuff I guess he can't help but think like that." I think I just shot my mouth off.  
  
She slapped me again, harder then before. My head snapped to the side and I could feel one of my teeth wiggle a bit.  
  
Everything was silent and everything stood still, our positions, our expressions.  
  
"Lust and torture are TWO different things!" she yelled and stormed away, a flock of her gang trailing behind her.  
  
One girl stayed behind though and stood above me.  
  
I was frozen in my shocked position. I hadn't been struck that hard for years, ever since the gang fights I used to get in with Miroku in Hiroshima.  
  
The crowd cleared and it was just me and the girl, Miroku had gone apologizing to me and running off.  
  
"Must hurt, Inuyasha-san." She finally spoke. She knelt by my stricken face, still in it's twisted form, only now I had slid to my knees. She poked my red cheek. "You deserved it though." She said and smiled.  
  
I fell backwards. "Yeah, so what? It ain't my fault I was cursed with a pride that won't let me talk."  
  
"What's that supposed 'ta mean?" she had an accent, a Kansai accent. I finally got a good look at her as she climbed on top of me and looked down at me, bleached blonde hair falling onto the grass right next to my ear, mingling with my own black hair. "Y'know, now I wonder why Kag-chan doesn't dump that Naraku fella and hook up with 'ya." She smiled a soft smile and I could see Kagome in her face. "But where would the consolation of her older sister come in?"  
  
I was confused and embarrassed by the position she had me in. "I-I don't k- know what you're talking about." I stuttered unintentionally but my blush was making me screwed up.  
  
She touched my tender cheek, lightly this time like a feather, and jumped up and away from me.  
  
I sat up quickly and backed away from her. For some reason that position only brought embarrassment not lust. I hadn't noticed this revelation until way later.  
  
I recovered, luckily, and looked suspiciously at her.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" I asked.  
  
She blinked then laughed. "I'm sorry, I just came onto you without telling you my name." She crawled over to me but I scooted back. She held out her hand. "I'm Fuuka, Kagome-chan's ex-stepsister." She smiled. "We keep in touch."  
  
I shook her hand then looked away, I didn't want to look into her eyes. They looked too much like Kagome's.  
  
"Oh! Y'know Kag-chan's boyfriend?" she asked in a very gossipy, accented, high-pitched voice.  
  
"Unfortunately." I said as I folded my arms and stared off into space, any place AWAY from those eyes.  
  
"The match is on Sunday, no weapons, weigh-in is at 12:00, fight is at 3:00." She informed me.  
  
I whipped around to meet her closed-eye smile. "What do you mean fight? You mean against that Naraku bastard?" I growled his name.  
  
"Yep. A boxing match 'ta be more specific. Man, you gotta lose some weight if 'yer gonna make the weigh-in." she stood and wiped her tan colored vest, adjusted her red and black plaid pleated skirt and twirled the red tie around the collar of the white button down shirt she wore under everything around her finger. "You better be there or Kag-chan'll murder someone." She winked and turned on her heel. "By the way, read Minus the Drama Mag. You'll see my sis on the cover." She waved and went on her way.  
  
I sat still and tapped my fingers to my arms, wondering if I should run from the fight or just lose the weight and be done with it. I chose the courageous option.  
  
Oh well, here's to a ramen-less week!  
  
*--*--*  
  
I picked up the magazine Fuuka had told me about and sure enough there was Kagome looking 25 and sexy instead bratty and 17. She was holding her hair up in a bun with one hand, bobby pins sticking out of her mouth, and her other hand was near her hip hugging jeans, a finger hooked through the belt hooks.  
  
"The guy's a master. Caught her great essence, don't you think, sir?" an old voice asked next to me. I turned toward the old woman that was looking over my shoulder at the cover. She looked 90, but I wasn't complaining, so did my cousin.  
  
"Right." I said made to put the magazine back. The granny grabbed my hand and shoved it into my jacket and pushed me down the street, forcing me to run. "Wha-What the hell do you think you're going, granny?!" I yelled at her.  
  
She jumped on my shoulders and I wobbled a bit. "On ward hoe my good fella! Off to the stupid of my idol!" and she kicked me! She kicked me like I was a friggen horse!  
  
And thus started my journey with the Number 1 fan of Kagome the supermodel.  
  
*--*--*--*  
  
Hee! This was fun to write! Crazy granny has entered the story! And thus the startling model shoot begins!  
  
Don't know what I'm talkin' bout, just wait till the next chappie ^^  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Chapter 3: Playboy? : Inuyasha 


	3. Playboy! :: Inuyasha

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and co, well, duh! If I did then would I friggen be writing this fic? Duh, smartness, no!

**Authoress Note:** I don't remember if I got a lot of reviews. From what I think, no. I just hope this story doesn't turn out as "successful" reviews wise as _The Nun and the Sinner_. GOD! What the hell, people!!

Whatever, here's that chappie, a really FUN one tooo hehehe.

And if it gets a bit. . .weird. . .just blame my dramatized life. . .I've just lost a BFF and a few fights in between have led to much sickness and dread of going into school.

Ugh. . .

Here ya go!

**DEDICATED TO:** Boss-Lady

------

**Cruel Intensions**

**Chapter 3: Playboy?! :: Inuyasha**

_If you taste this fruit  
Forbidden to eat _

_You can drink this wide from a love so deep_

-   _Forbidden Fruit  
Jessica Simpson_

"So, are you a big fan of Kagome's too?" asked the old woman from my back as she directed me around yet another corner.

"No. . .But, I beat her boyfriend to a bloody pulp and she hates my guts now," I said, thinking of how bad the asshole had treated her.

" Nay child, I do not blame thee for it. That young man, he is a bastard and should have been punished before!"

I blinked for a second. It was like hearing a goody-goody say 'fucking-asshole-was fucked-up-the-asshole'.

"So old hag what's your name anyway?" I asked speeding up when she signaled by pulling at my hair.

"I am not an old hag! Go left now and into that building on the end then turn right. My name is Keade!" She ushered me on. I went into a big looking building and did as she said. She then directed me toward an elevator and told me to go up to floor 15. The highest most floor.

I stepped out of the elevator and Keade slipped soundlessly off my back. She grabbed my hand and led me to the end of the hall we had exited the elevator onto and stopped in front of an old oak door. A sign on the door read, 'Sesshoumaru's modeling agency'! I mean, I never asked what my brother did for a living but here was my answer. He was a photographer of models! Man he must've seen a lot of hot girls!

Keade told me to open the door, so I decided to do so, thinking of only my brother surrounded by girls with barely any clothes on.

Opening the door was one of the biggest mistakes I had ever made. As I entered the studio my brother stood there, camera in hand. I mean that did scare me, but what really threw me over the edge was that his model was Kagome. . .and she wasn't just posing for a fashion shoot. No, she was full out, clothing less, n-u-d-e, in her birthday suit, NUDE.

" Ok now, Kagome can you turn and do that one pose again? Except this time I would like it if you could look like you were heart broken," My brother said after he had taken, like, 6 thousand pictures of the previous pose.

So, there was Kagome nude in front of the cameras in a position he thought he would never see anybody in, with the most confident look anybody could have! I mean man I knew she dated shady characters, but now she was nude in front of my brother! I mean, what more could be fucked up about her? She posed her the friggen PLAYBOY magazine!

"Oh. . .My. . .God!" I whispered in astonishment as I looked back and forth between my brother and Kagome. " My brother works for playboy?" I said more to myself than to anyone else.

"Wha!" Kagome shrieked as she turned around and tried to cover herself from my eyes with her hands. I could see the blush staining her face, all the way to the tips of her ears. " Why are you here. . .oh hello there Keade!?"

"Hello my dear I guess you know this boy?" Kaede said as she stepped forward, looking all wise and knowing. "I saw him looking at the magazine you were on at the store and thought he might be another fanÉ but now I guess that is incorrect." Kaede shook her head, as if telling everyone in the studio it was stupid for them to hate one another. She quickly changed the subject a bit. "He told me he beat up Naraku! Good for him, he deserved every whack. But, did we intrude on anything vitally important child?" Keade asked gesturing toward Sesshoumaru and his camera.

"No not at all Keade it's always good to have a visit from Kagome's number one fan! As for this Naraku business I'm quiet fed up with it and do think that man deserved a good beating. No offence to you darling." Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome and then looked at me. To tell you the truth I think he was surprised at the look of horror I held upon my face. Sesshoumaru, saying 'darling'?!

"Oh" I guessed that he really hadn't cared who barged in and only now had taken the time to look at me.

"Long time no see," I said looking around his office. "Does dad know about this?" I asked indicating the nude model and the camera.

"Of course not you little fool. What are you thinking? He would shun me. . .not that he hasn't done that already. . .and you got all the good inheritance now didn't you!" He turned around and huffed off in a rage, like he always did when he saw me, and slammed the door to his office. You see he was only my half brother, and my father gave him the impression that he liked me better because he gave me practically all the family business (which I had no intention of running) and almost all the multi-million dollar fortune.

"Ok. . .what just happened?" Kagome asked as Keade gave her a sweater to rap up in.

"My brother hates my guts." I said simply, turning around to sit in a comfy looking chair. "And, y'know, he's probably going to kill me because I know he is a correspondent with playboy." I whistled closing my eyes to try and block all the images of the past 4 minutes out of my head. No luck!

"You mean Sesshoumaru-sama is your brother?" Kagome asked me skeptically. I could see her eyebrow rise, even though I wasn't looking directly at her. "And you are a millionaire with a big ass company to run?"

"Yeah. . .not that I have any intention to." I replied lazily, not really feeling like going into any of that crap. I got up and walked toward the door. " I think I'm going to go home and gouge out my eyes now." I said opening it up and walking out into the hall. "Maybe then I won't have to fight your boyfriend tomorrow. Even though guys like that make me sick, I don't want to have anything to do with it."

"Well then don't!" Kagome shouted, suddenly angry. " He's the only one who truly loves me, and you won't get in the way of that!"

"Ok, then maybe I _will _kick his ass tomorrow. I mean, you're such a dense bitch you little wench! You say he loves you yet look at how he treats you!" At that I took off down the hall with Keade shouting after me. Something about it's about time, and Kagome saying something about how her name was Kagome and not bitch or wench.

"Fuck, now I've got it in for me." I cursed under my breath as I left the building, thinking of the boxing match tomorrow. Could I win? I wished deep down I could so that beautiful little wench wouldn't have to suffer anymore. Wait did I just say beautiful?

------

OKKKK!! How was that chappie??! Although, technically I didn't write it it was Boss-Lady who wrote this, I fixed it up a lot to make it my personalized best. Hee hee!!

Anyway, I hope you review peeps! Luv ya all to pieces!!!

Next chapter: and it's a doozy

Chapter 4: Wounds :: Kagome 


	4. Reasons

Well, I'm sorry for the so long delay. I've lost the notebook I had my chapter start off thingy in and now I have no idea where I was going with the story. I tried to type it out but it sounded like crap. Soo when I do get my notebook in my hands once again I'll update. Plus I've been meeting my moms boyfriend and I've been sick and now I have PMS and now I have my monthly cycle. Things are shitty.  
  
SO I'm sorry for the ever so long delay. I'll search high and low for my notebook!!!  
  
--Herb of the Loom-- 


End file.
